


Nanashi Fails at Life

by Rago_Dragovian



Series: Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Gen, Nihilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: Sometimes, doing a morally right act while ignoring the greater threats around them can backfire. In this alternate universe, Nanashi learned that the hard way.
Series: Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156919





	Nanashi Fails at Life

_Camp Ichigaya,_

_Lucifer's Palance_

"Let's help the fallen soldiers to get outside of the area." said Nanashi solemnly.

"Nanashi!" said Asahi happily.

"I knew I was right to choose you as my master!" said Toki brightly.

"Tch, suit yourself, Kid." said Dagda, repressing a growl.

All his allies smiled. Nanashi felt his heart warm and he smiled back. They quickly began hefting the fallen Hunters onto their shoulders and marching out of Lucifer's Palance; once exiting the portal, they trudged their way back outside of Camp Ichigaya.

The group waited until all of the Hunters were enervated. The leader of the group profusely thanked Nanashi. Nanashi blushed and scratched the back of his head good naturedly as his fellow comrades got ready to go back in.

"H-hey . . .!" squeaked Navarre, looking over at Camp Ichigaya. He pointed at something in the distance. "W - what's that?!"

Nanashi felt his ears ring. He turned to scowl at Navarre and then gaped as he saw it too. Slowly, all his comrades turned and froze in various forms of shock, disbelief, horror, and disturbed comprehension.

A black void rapidly came straight at them and exterminated their very existence from the universe.

Merkabah had managed to grab the remote from Lucifer and had pressed the button before anyone could stop him. All of Tokyo was swallowed up by the Great Abaddon.

All because Nanashi chose to go along with his friends to save a bunch of Hunters who knew the risks of entering a war zone. Thus, all was doomed and God's Millennium Kingdom reigned eternal with no hope of freedom for humanity.


End file.
